Don't Go Breaking My Arm
by Reeves3
Summary: When Buzz's arm comes off again, Jessie overhears Bonnie's mom suggest that Bonnie should take Buzz to the dump. Heartbroken that her partner's gone, Jessie heads for the attic. Contains Toy Story 3 SPOILERS! Suitable for all.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: After watching Toy Story 3, which is one of the best films ever! I decided to have a go at writing at Toy Story fanfic. Hope you enjoy it, it was just something that came into my mind so decided to write it. This is my first ever one shot as well, so don't hate me if it's rubbish. **

**Enjoy!**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

They had been with Bonnie for just over a year now and in all of those days Bonnie had never neglected her toys, she played with them every single day. On a warm Thursday afternoon, they toys were awake in Bonnie's bedroom. Bonnie was currently at Sunnyside and wouldn't be home for another half an hour, her parents were at work.

Bullseye was having races Buttercup across the length of the landing, Trixie and Rex were downstairs on the computer, and Mr Pricklepants was reciting Macbeth to the little green aliens. The peas in a pod were playing with each other on the floor and Tortoro was reading a magazine while sitting on the beanbag chair. Mr and Mrs Potato Head were sitting comfortably next to each other on the window sill as they watched the world outside and chatted to one another. Hamm, Slinky, Dolly and Woody were playing cards on Bonnie's bed.

"You know we should really start packing up soon, Bonnie will be home at three," said Woody.

"Yes your right, I didn't notice the time had gone by so fast," said Dolly.

"One more game," said Hamm.

"So you can win your money back?" asked Slinky, smiling. Between Woody, Dolly and Slinky they had emptied all the coins from inside Hamm and had them in neat little piles by their sides. They had one more quick game and Hamm still lost but they had to give him his coins back. Dolly packed up the cards once they were finished with them and Slinky went to go and collect everyone from the landing and downstairs, while Hamm popped his cork back in. Woody stood up and brushed himself off and looked around the room.

"Hey Hamm, where are Buzz and Jessie?" asked Woody. Hamm frowned.

"I saw them leave the room this morning after Bonnie left and I haven't seen them since," said Hamm.

"Okay, thanks Hamm," said Woody. He slid off the bed and landed on the floor and started to search for his two best friends. Meanwhile downstairs in the main room, Buzz and Jessie sat on the settee watching Cast Away.

"He sounds so much like Woody, it's weird," said Jessie. Her head was resting against Buzz's chest and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Buzz smiled.

"Yeah he does. Ah speak of the cowboy," said Buzz. He turned to the left and saw Woody making his way towards them.

"Howdy sheriff, what seems to be the problem?" asked Jessie, smiling. She stood up and pushed her foot down on the pause button on the remote controller.

"Bonnie's going to be back soon, we need to head upstairs," said Woody. "Have you two been down here all day?" he asked. Buzz and Jessie nodded.

"Of course. We watched 10 Things I Hate About You, How To Train Your Dragon and we're just at the end of Cast Away," said Jessie.

"Really, is that all?" asked Woody, raising an eyebrow at their pink lips and Jessie's frazzled hair and the fact that Buzz was wearing Jessie's hat. The two toys blushed.

"W-well we did other things to," muttered Buzz. Woody rolled his eyes. There was just no separating Buzz and Jessie.

Buzz handed Jessie her hat back and did a forwards flip off the settee and landed easily on his feet. He then went over to the DVD player and Jessie, while tidying her hair, put her boot down on the eject button so Buzz could get the disk out of the player and put it back in it's case. With help from Woody they put it on the shelf of DVD's while Jessie turned off the TV.

"Yodal-aye-he-hoo," yodelled Jessie. She slammed her hat on her head and launched herself off the settee and grabbed hold of the lamp stand and spiralled down until she placed her feet on the floor.

"Impressive, cowgirl," said Buzz, as he and Woody walked over to her.

"Aww, thanks partner," said Jessie, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The three of them walked up the stairs with Rex, Trixie and Slinky in front of them. Once they had helped Rex up to the final step, they entered Bonnie's bedroom. All the toys were in there positions as where Bonnie had left them that morning. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, Buttercup and Mr Pricklepants lay on the bed, just as they heard the car pull up on the drive.

"Play time," said Woody, smiling. As the front door opened the toys went in there sleep mode and five year old Bonnie rushed into the room, slid her backpack across the floor and picked up Dolly.

"Ahahahaha! I've got you cowboy and cowgirl!" Bonnie picked up Jessie and Woody and placed them under a plastic yellow box, to make it look like a cage.

"There's nothing you can do!" said Bonnie, waving 'witch' Dolly in front of the cage.

"Soon you'll be put under my spell and do what I say," said Bonnie. She grabbed Tortoro and put him in front of the plastic box as a guard.

"You won't get away with this witch," said Bonnie, as she moved Woody's body, by quickly lifting up the box.

"Oh won't I?" asked Dolly.

"Not today!" said Buzz. Bonnie had rushed to her bed and picked up Buzz and ejected his wings, she left him standing on her bedside table.

"Buzz!" cried Jessie, as Bonnie quickly moved her body from under the box.

"No! Not Buzz Lightyear!" cackled Dolly. Bonnie shook Dolly's arm up at Buzz and then dropped her on the floor as she went to pick up Buzz to make him fly around the room. Bonnie ran around with him and gambolled over her bed and threw Buzz in the air and ran to catch him on the other side of the bed, like she so often did.

"Bonnie! Come and do your homework," called Mrs Anderson. Distracted by the sound of her mother's voice Bonnie turned her attention away from Buzz and he crashed to the floor. His arm came out of the fixed socket and slid towards the cage. Jessie woke up and gasped. Fear clutched her heart. Woody had woken as well and put a hand over Jessie's mouth to silence her gasp from Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around at the sound of Buzz hitting the floor and she let out a cry and picked up Buzz and his arm.

"MOM!" called Bonnie; she ran out the room and went downstairs. As soon as Bonnie had left the room all the toys sprung to life and Jessie wasted no time in lifting the box off her and rushing towards the door.

"Hey, ho wait a minute Jessie. You can't just run out there," said Woody. The other toys followed him and tried to keep up with Jessie's quick running.

"I need to know if he's going to be okay!" said Jessie. She reached the door and checked the landing, as the coast was clear, she ran towards the top of the staircase.

"Jessie! Get back here!" whispered Woody. He climbed up onto Bullseye and urged the horse onwards at a quick pace so they could catch up with Jessie faster. The other toys hung back at the doorway to see what was happening. At the top of the stairs, Jessie, Woody and Bullseye could see the main room and just a little of the kitchen area. They could just see Bonnie's feet in the area of the kitchen.

"-daddy's going to the dump when he gets back so you can go with him and take Buzz with you," said Mrs Anderson. Jessie and Woody gasped while Bullseye widened his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no!" whispered Jessie, shaking her head.

"Okay mommy. I'll go do my homework now," said Bonnie. She left Buzz on the kitchen counter top and was starting to make her way back to her room.

"Bonnie's room now Bullseye!" whispered Woody, quickly. He picked up Jessie and she sat behind him on Bullseye as he galloped towards Bonnie's bedroom.

"But Woody what about Buzz!" cried Jessie.

"I don't know Jess, but we'll think of something," promised Woody. When they entered the bedroom Woody told them to get into there original places, the plastic box only just hit the floor when Bonnie opened the door and the toys fell asleep once more. Bonnie was looking sad and she went over to pick up her backpack and took it downstairs.

"What happened?" asked Slinky, as Jessie and Woody got out from under the box.

"There taking him to the dump!" shouted Jessie. She was worried, extremely worried. She had suffered with a lot of heartbreak in the past but if she lost Buzz...she didn't know what she'd do.

"What?" all the shouted toys outraged.

"They can't do that!" said Mr Potato Head.

"How are we going to rescue him?" asked Rex.

"I don't know. We need to think about this," said Woody. Jessie grabbed him and shook his shoulders.

"We don't have time to THINK! We need to save him now!" she shouted, hysterically.

"Jessie, calm down. Buzz is going to be fine, I won't let anything happen to him," said Woody, grabbing Jessie's hands to stop her from shaking him. Mrs Potato Head, Dolly and Trixie walked up to Jessie, to try and get her to calm down while the other toys thought of a way on how to get Buzz back.

"But what about his arm, how will we fix that?" asked Jessie.

"Oh yeah. The last time that arm came out was when he was Mrs Nesbit and Sid's toys fixed his arm then," said Woody. Jessie paused for a moment, forgetting momentarily about Buzz's doom, and looked at Woody with a raised eyebrow.

"Mrs Nesbit?" she repeated. Woody bit his lip. 'Woops' he thought.

"Sorry Jessie, Buzz made us swear not to tell you about that," said Hamm. Jessie shook her head.

"Okay forget that...for now. What are we going to do?" asked Jessie.

"Er guys, I don't think there's much that we can do. Mr Anderson is back," said Buttercup. He was standing on the windowsill, looking down at the driveway. The toy's rushed up and looked out the window.

"Oh the drama!" cried Mr Pricklepants. They all saw Bonnie rush out to her father with Buzz in her arms. Mr Anderson picked up Bonnie and questioned about what happened to Buzz and Bonnie explained what happened and what her mother suggested they do.

"Bonnie's getting in the car!" cried Rex, frantically. Bonnie jumped into the backseat of the car as Mr Anderson went into the house to quickly greet his wife and then collect the things he needed to take to the dump. He loaded the items into the boot of the car and soon got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Quick, open the window!" ordered Jessie. Slinky jumped up and grabbed the key and unlocked it, then Mr and Mrs Potato Head along Jessie opened the latch and pulled open the window. The car was slowly starting to reverse off the driveway and Jessie quickly got onto the outside of the window and was edging towards the drainpipe. However she slipped on some rainwater and fell forwards towards the ground and she let out a scream. But she suddenly came to a halt and looked up to see Bullseye holding her pull string in his mouth, having quickly caught her before she fell.

"Thanks buddie," she said. As the toys pulled her up, she watched the car drive down the road.

"Oh Buzz," she whispered.

Meanwhile in the car Buzz was quite calm while sitting on Bonnie's lap. Bonnie's mother had said earlier 'Later you and daddy can take Buzz to the toy repair shop down the road, in fact daddy's going to the dump when he gets back so you can go with him and take Buzz with you.'

He hoped the other toys weren't over reacting.

"AS SOON AS WE BREAK WE GET SENT TO THE DUMP! MY TAIL JUST NEEDS TO COME OFF AGAIN AND I'LL BE EXTINCT!" Roared Rex. As he ran around the room in a panic while Trixie tried to calm him down. Jessie was hyperventilating and had her knees up to her chest while Bullseye, Slinky, Hamm Mr and Mrs Potato Head, Buttercup, Mr Pricklepants and Dolly tried to comfort her. Woody was pacing back and forth with his head in his hands, Toronto was crying in the corner of the room, Buttercup said he get's overly emotional about toys leaving and the peas and aliens were jumping and running around the bedroom.

"Okay everybody calm down!" instructed Woody.

"CALM DOWN?" shrieked Jessie, she looked up at him with a glare. "Buzz has just been sent to the dump, he's going to die alone in that fire burnin' hell hole and you want us to calm down?"

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and on the landing so all the toys went into there sleep state as the door opened and Mrs Anderson walked into the room. She picked up the small step by Bonnie's door and took it out onto the landing and stood up on it so she could open the attic up. She put the step back in Bonnie's room and was about to go up into the attic when the phone rang and she went back downstairs to answer it. The toys woke up again.

"No Jessie, I didn't mean that," said Woody. Jessie stared at him sadly.

"It's too late, by now Buzz is p-probably melted plastic. I-I've lo-lost everything," cried Jessie. Woody stared sympathetically at her and slowly made his way towards her and hugged her.

"I really l-loved him, Woody," sniffed Jessie. Woody held her tighter; the other toys were staring sadly at the scene in front of them.

"I know you did," said Woody. Jessie shook her head and stepped back away from Woody.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered, feeling panicked. Being inside this room, where they first danced together, it was reminding her to much of Buzz.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Woody. Jessie looked out to the landing and saw the open attic.

"Up there," said Jessie, raising her arm and pointing towards the attic.

"But you can't go up there alone," said Mrs Potato Head. All the toys started to protest but Jessie ignored them and made her way to the attic. There was a noise downstairs and they heard Mrs Anderson put the phone down, Jessie paused and so did the other toys. She would be able to make it but the others wouldn't. She heard Bonnie's mom walk up the stairs and Jessie ran for it and climbed up the steps.

"Jessie no!" hissed Woody. He had to go into his sleep state as Mrs Anderson was getting closer, just before he did though, he saw Jessie make it safely into the attic. All the other toys froze as well, and Mrs Anderson climbed up the steps and turned on the light. They heard her rummaging around for a few things and she later came back down the steps with a box. She closed the attic up and took the box downstairs. Bullseye whined and Woody patted his side.

"When she's had time to think, she'll come back down," said Woody, gently. Bullseye nodded.

"Erm Woody?" said Dolly. She stepped forward and was looking nervous.

"Yeah?" asked Woody.

"There's an old toy in the attic," said Dolly.

"A dangerous toy," said Mr Pricklepants.

"What dangerous toy?" asked Woody, stepping towards them.

"Well it belongs to Bonnie's father and he's always kept it in the attic, we only saw it once when he asked Bonnie if she wanted it but she said no and he put it back in the attic," said Dolly.

"Yes, but what is it?" asked Woody. Buttercup, Mr Pricklepants, Dolly, the peas in the pod and Toronto looked at one another.

Jessie looked around the dark attic and quickly went over to a pile of old clothes, she curled up in a ball and hugged herself and thought of Buzz. Her sorrow soon turned to fear as she heard something moving behind her in the dark. She turned on the light. _'Please be a nice critter,'_ she thought. She stood up and slowly turned around and had a large puff of breath blow on her, she held onto her hat to stop it from leaving her head. Her green eyes looked up at a huge tiger toy, it growled at her and she gulped.

When the door of the attic had been closed by Mrs Anderson, Mr Anderson, Bonnie and newly fixed Buzz pulled up on the drive. Buttercup noticed the car coming back so the toys quickly rushed to the places they had been in when Buzz got broken. Bonnie entered the room.

"There you go Buzz, good as new. Sorry about breaking you," said Bonnie, as she laid him gently on her bed. She then returned back downstairs to finish her homework that she had started earlier, and as soon as she left the room the toys sprung back to life.

"BUZZ!" They all shouted. Woody stood up and hurried over to the bed and climbed up it and faced Buzz, as he was standing up himself.

"Woody, what's wrong?" asked Buzz.

"What's wrong? Shouted Mr Potato Head. "We thought you were dead!" Buzz stared at him with a confused face.

"Dead? I only went to the repair shop," he said. The toys stared at him incredulously.

"This was all just a big misunderstanding then?" asked Woody.

"Why, what did you think happened to me?" asked Buzz.

"Jessie and I heard Bonnie's mom tell Bonnie to take you to the dump with her dad," said Woody. Buzz shook his head.

"No, no. What she said was to take me to the toy repair shop down the street before heading to the dump. You obviously didn't hear the start of the conversation cowboy," said Buzz.

"Obviously," said Woody, slapping a hand to his face.

"But Jessie is stuck in the attic with a dangerous tiger toy all because of confusion," said Mrs Potato Head.

"What?" asked Buzz, immediately while a wave of worry washed over him.

"We've got to get her out of there," said Slinky.

"But how? The attic is shut," said Hamm. The toys looked around for possible ways of managing to get into the attic.

"Up there," said Trixie. She pointed to the top corner of Bonnie's room where a vent was above the bookshelf.

"I'm on it," said Buzz. He ran across the bed, jumped up onto the window sill and then onto the bookshelf and grabbed onto one of the levels. He continued to climb up the shelves until he arrived at the top and opened the vent. He crawled through and closed it behind him and ran down the vent until he arrived at an opening above him, which led into the attic. He lifted up the panel and looked around and saw Jessie walking across one of the top beams as the large, vicious tiger prowled the bottom and tried to reach up at her with his sharp claws.

"Psst, Buzz." Buzz looked behind him and saw Woody next to him, Buzz smiled at him.

"Tiger, I've had a real tough day so if you could stop trying to slice me to pieces, that would be great," said Jessie, holding tightly onto the beam. The tiger growled loudly and leapt up and put his paws on the beam Jessie was grabbing hold of and it shook, making Jessie fall and hold onto the beam by just her hands. The tiger looked up with gleaming eyes and licked his lips; he prowled the floor waiting for Jessie to fall. Jessie held on as tight as she could but her fingers were starting to slip and when she was holding on by just one finger, she closed her eyes tight shut and fell.

"Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" He had climbed up onto a lower beam and when he was Jessie fall, he sprung out his wings and jumped. The sound of his voice caused the tiger to turn around where he saw Woody holding an old hairbrush and he jammed it in the tiger's jaws, so he couldn't close them. Jessie had also heard Buzz's voice and she opened her eyes, just as Buzz caught her in his arms. They landed on a black plastic bag full of clothes.

"You're alive!" cheered Jessie; she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. Buzz smiled and put his arms around her.

"Come on we've got to get out of here," said Buzz. He held her hand and they ran towards the opening they had come from where Woody was waiting for them. The tiger was growling and trying to get the hairbrush out of his mouth, he eventually snapped it in half and glared at the three escaping toys.

"Ladies first," said Buzz. Jessie jumped down, followed by Woody and just as the tiger pounced Buzz jumped down and shut the panel, leaving the toys in the darkness of the vent. Buzz's suit started to glow. Before heading back into Bonnie's room, Buzz explained to Jessie what had happened to him and when he was finished, she stared at him.

"Don't ever break your arm again," she said, before kissing him on the lips. Woody looked away and started to make his way back to the other toys leaving Jessie and Buzz alone.

When the three of them we're back in Bonnie's room, the rest of the toys greeted Jessie again they explained what happened in the attic before Bonnie came back upstairs to play some more, as she had finished her homework and had her dinner and pudding.

Later in the evening when Bonnie was fast asleep, the toys were sitting under the bed and talking to one another about the day's events still. Before they were about to get up and leave and get into their positions, Jessie asked them to wait.

"So, whose going to tell me about Mrs Nesbit?" she asked, grinning at Buzz. Buzz gaped at her then turned his attention to Woody, Hamm, Slinky, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, Rex and Bullseye, who were slowly making there way out from under the bed, to get as far away from Buzz as possible.

"Who told you about that?" asked Buzz, weakly. Jessie pointed to Woody and he bit his lip as Buzz got up and made his way towards him.

"Ride like the wind Bullseye," said Woody, climbing up on Bullseye back. The horse charged forward and Buzz chased after him, leaving the other toys to tell Jessie, Dolly, Toronto, Trixie, Mr Pricklepants and Buttercup about Mrs Nesbit.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you thought. :) To Infinity and Beyond!**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
